dynariafandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Swords
The Royal Swords are the royal guard of the Emperor of Dynaria, and are the greatest warriors in the continent. Only the most skilled men (and in some cases women) may become a Royal Sword. There are usually 5 Royal Swords in service. They are led by the Blessed Sword, the most loyal and skilled fighter in the realm. Elven Swords The Elven swords are the ancient swords forged by the ancient elves, and now used by the Royal Swords, and they may use no other sword but them. There are 5 elven swords for each Royal Sword. * Dragonbane: '''Dragonbane is the sword used by the Blessed Sword, and only the Blessed Sword. It is the greatest out of all five. * '''Heartsting: '''Heartsting is the sword usually wielded by the second most skilled Royal Sword. It is a thin, sharp, straight sword with a curved crossguard. * '''Mountain Cleaver: '''Mountain Cleaver is a large sword, larger than Dragonbane. It is said to kill giants in one strike. * '''Firecloud: '''Firecloud is a sword with a red hilt, and a pommel shaped like a dragon. * '''Bloodsucker: '''Bloodsucker is a very sharp sword, with a blood red hilt and a pointed pommel. It is not called Bloodsucker for nothing, for out of all five swords, it has seen the most kills. List of Royal Swords Over the past millennium, many Royal Swords have served in the guard. Royal Swords under Dogorius I * ''Rogers Perusva:'' Rogers Perusva was the first Royal Sword, and was one of the most skilled Royal Swords in history. He was also the first Blessed Sword. Unfortunately, he did not die in battle, instead he was struck ill and died still beside his emperor. * '''Selfon Bonburry: '''Selfon Bonburry was a skilled man, and fought at the Siege of Old Colorne. He died in the sacking. He wielded Firecloud. * '''William Ogenfel: William Ogenfel was a strong and was very (possibly unhealthily) bloodthirsty for the enemies of the emperor. He eventually died of old age. He wielded Mountain Cleaver. * Garvan Gladhammer: '''Garvan Gladhammer was cold and a pragmatic man, and strong like William. * '''Holmas Kollinel: '''Holmas Kollinel was a very handsome and charming man, but he was also skilled at duels. Royal Swords under Holvelius I * ''Hoge Stentfol: Hoge was a ruthless and vicious man, yet fiercefully loyal to the emperor. * Ferrol Chiton * Tomid Knotts * Unknown * Unknown Royal Swords under Yanvarius I * '''''Kevyin Kollinel * Richmin Vanmors * Harlyn Ogenfel: '''Harlyn was more of a schemer than a fighter, but he was still decent at what he did. * Unknown * '''Nickmel: '''Nickmel was an agile man, and was the first Royal Sword of lowborn status. Royal Swords under Garmius I * ''Andwell Chiton: Andwell was infamous for not only being a cruel and rude man, but also a cold blooded murderer before he joined the Royal Swords. He preferred his fists over Dragonbane. * Tintmal Gladhammer * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown Royal Swords under Yanvarius II * ''Teddyn Tenrest: ''Teddyn was a very practical man, and was loyal to his duty, but not so much his emperor. * Will Wistmos * Unknown * Unknown * Richard Bluekeep Royal Swords under Pemaris I * ''Penmer Drull: ''Penmer was regarded as one of the greatest Blessed Swords in history, at least later in his life. * Unknown * Unknown * Degg: '''Degg was the second lowborn Royal Sword, and was witty, intelligent, but not very honorable. * Unknown Royal Swords under Nomelis I * ''Penmer Drull * Fendor Wydnoon: Fendor was very kind and loyal, so loyal in fact, when the emperor was killed, he cried for a week. * Unknown * Degg * Unknown